People Like Us
}} People Like Us, en español Personas Como Nosotros, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la cantante Kelly Clarkson, es interpretada por New Directions. Contexto de la Canción: Es interpretada por New Directions para las Nacionales del 2018, siendo esta su primer canción. Letra de la Canción: Susan: We come into this world unknown But know that we are not alone They try and knock us down But change is coming, it's our time now Antonella y John: Hey everybody loses it Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes Celeste y Nathan: And hey… yeah I know what you're going through Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive Oh Antonella, Celeste, Freddy, John, Nathan y Susan: People like us we've gotta stick together Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten Celeste (con New Directions): It's hard to get high when you're (living on the bottom!) New Directions (Antonella, Celeste, Freddy, John, Nathan y Susan): Oh woah oh oh woah oh (We are all misfits living in a world on fire) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (Sing it for the people like us, the people like us) Antonella (con New Directions): (Hey) this is not a funeral It's a revolution, (after all your tears have turned to rage) Freddy (con New Directions) Just (wait), everything will be okay (Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames) Oh Antonella, Celeste, John y Nathan: People like us we've gotta stick together Keep your head up nothing lasts forever Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten Susan (Con New Directions): It's hard to get high when you're (living on the bottom!) New Directions (Celeste, Freddy, John y Susan): Oh woah oh oh woah oh (We are all misfits living in a world on fire) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (Sing it for the people like us, the people like us) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (Sing it for the people like us, the people like us) Antonella y Nathan con New Directions: They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed John y Susan con New Directions: So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare Tonight we're gonna change forever Freddy: Everybody loses it Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes Oh Celeste y Susan: People like us we've gotta stick together Keep your head up nothing lasts forever John y Nathan: Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten Antonella (Con New Directions): It's hard to get high when you're (living on the bottom!) New Directions (Antonella, Celeste, Freddy, John, Nathan y Susan): Oh woah oh oh woah oh (We are all misfits living in a world on fire) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (Sing it for the people like us, the people like us) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (Sing it for the people like us, the people like us) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (We are all misfits living in a world on fire) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (Sing it for the people like us, the people like us) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher) Oh woah oh oh woah oh (Sing it for the people like us, the people like us) Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Rivals N' Friends Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Antonella Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Celeste Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Freddy Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por John Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Nathan McGregor Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Susan